1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earth moving equipment, and more particularly, to an improved earth moving grader stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for improvements to earth moving equipment have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a device that stabilizes an earth moving grader blade of small to medium-sized track-steer or skid-steer vehicles using a remote grade controller system.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,683 issued to Horsch. However, it differs from the present invention because the Horsch device attempts to stabilize the dozer blade by geometry of the brackets and slots supporting the blade. The present device stabilizes the dozer blade by limiting only one axis of movement which permits greater control of the blade and stabilizes the blade for more precise control.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,015 issued to Barsby attempt to control a dozer blade by complex electronic sensing and mechanical correcting equipment where the present device uses a simple fixed bracket to instantly prevent unwanted blade movement instead of correcting the movement as it happens.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.